Os bruxos estão à solta
by Silverghost
Summary: Em sete anos de Hogwarts, os marotos deixaram sua marca em todos as grandes ocasiões da escola. E, logicamente, o Halloween não seria exceção para essa regra... - ONE-SHOT DENTRO DA CRONOLOGIA DE HADES -


**Os bruxos estão à solta**

* * *

**1ºano - Operação AR: Abóbora Rosa**

* * *

- Muito bem, todos preparados para a operação Abóbora Rosa? - Tiago perguntou com um sorriso.

- SIM! - exclamaram Sirius e Pedro

Remo apenas sorriu. Estavam à beira do lago, observando a tímida despedida do outono. Um vento frio já começava a soprar, mas nenhum dos quatro primeiranistas parecia perceber. Um pouco mais afastadas deles, um grupo de garotas conversava alegremente.

Tiago e Sirius alongaram o olhar para elas, sorrisos idênticos aparecendo em seus rostos. Pedro abaixou a cabeça, tentando pensar em algo criativo. Afinal, estavam no dia 31 de outubro... Dia das bruxas.

- Vocês não pretendem utilizar nossas colegas como cobaias para essas peças de Halloween, não é? - Remo perguntou, fechando os olhos como se temesse a resposta.

- O que você acha? - Tiago perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente - A operação se chama "abóbora rosa" porque nossos alvos são _as garotas_!

Remo suspirou.

- Vocês são um bando de marotos.

Sirius pulou, pondo-se em pé.

- Marotos! É isso! Nós somos os MAROTOS!

Tiago, Pedro e Remo observaram o amigo com descrédito.

- Sirius, isso é ridículo! Marotos?! Onde já se viu? Eu me recuso a ser chamado de "maroto". - Tiago cruzou os braços, emburrado.

Sirius apenas deu de ombro.

- Problema seu. Nós agora somos os marotos e acabou-se a discussão. Tem tudo a ver, Tiago. Você vai entender com o tempo, quando começarem a nos chamar de marotos e a nos olharem com respeito, e...

- Podiam me olhar com respeito me chamando de Tiago.

- Ah, Tiago, deixa de ser chato. Daqui a pouco vai começar a dizer que não pode fazer isso ou aquilo para não levar detenção!

Os outros garotos suspiraram, sabendo que não adiantava discutir com o cabeça-dura dos Black. Foi a vez de Tiago se levantar.

- Bem, se não se importam, eu vou ir preparar a minha peça. Não se esqueçam que ganha aquele que assustar mais garotas até a hora do banquete.

Os outros assentiram e se dispersaram. Começava a temporada de caça. Tiago tirou do bolso um pequeno objeto circular enquanto se dirigia para o castelo. Roubara do escritório do pai, um cientista auror, um protótipo de "realidade-virtual" (pelo menos era asssim que o pai o chamava). O protótipo seria usado para criar campos de treinamento para os aprendizes da Academia de Aurores.

Apesar de estar no primeiro ano, Tiago era inteligente e tinha a vantagem de ter estudado magia mesmo antes de ingressar em Hogwarts. Assim, não foi muito difícil fazer uma cópia simplificada do protótipo, suficiente apenas para criar uma ilusão.

Ele iria colocá-lo no banheiro feminino. A garota que pisasse sobre ele seria envolvida por um tanque de água real, onde uma serpente marinha ilusória tentaria envolvê-la. Seria um belo susto. E aquele era apenas o primeiro dos seus brinquedinhos.

Tiago entrou no banheiro feminino perto do salão principal, usando a capa de invisibilidade. Deixou o pequeno círculo dourado sob a pia e voltou para a porta. Mas antes que pudesse sair, a porta se abriu e alguém passou por ela.

Os cabelos ruivos eram conhecidos. Não se lembrava exatamente do nome dela, mas sabia que era do mesmo ano e da mesma casa que ele. Sem ter escolha, ele se imprensou contra a parede. A menina caminhou até o espelho, tirando uma presilha do bolso para prender o cabelo, lavando o rosto em seguida, sem se aproximar do círculo. Tiago mordeu os lábios. Se não fizesse alguma coisa rápido, ela não pisaria no seu brinquedinho.

O garoto deixou a capa escorregar até sua mão e sorriu para ela.

- Olá!

Espantada, a ruiva deu um passo para trás. E imediatamente seu corpo foi envolvido por uma parede transparente. Sem esperar para ver o que aconteceria, Tiago deu as costas e saiu correndo. Subiu e desceu escadas, perguntando-se se a garota não estaria logo atrás dele, trazendo McGonagall nos calcanhares. Certamente ganharia uma detenção.

Ele tirou uma corrente prateada do bolso, revelando um relógio de prata com estranhos desenhos nos lugares dos números. Passara quase uma hora correndo. Talvez fosse melhor voltar para a torre afinal. E ainda tinha algumas das suas esferas no bolso para utilizar.

Estava chegando perto da torre quando passos ecoaram no corredor vazio. Tiago se virou. Caminhando na direção dele, estava a ruiva, molhada da cabeça aos pés, o rosto infantil contorcido numa careta de fúria.

- Ah... Oi de novo? - ele perguntou, tentando dar seu melhor sorriso.

A ruiva tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou na direção dele. Tiago ergueu as mãos.

- Por favor, vamos com calma, eu sinto muito...

- _EXPELLIARMUS!_

Tiago voou para trás, perdendo a varinha e batendo contra a parede. Ela aproximou-se dele, os olhos verdes estranhamente faiscantes.

- Você estava tentando me matar, Potter? Também tem alguma coisa contra bruxos nascidos trouxas como os idiotas da sonserina?

Lílian observou-o arregalar os olhos.

- Nunca me compare àquelas cobras. Eu nem sabia que você era trouxa. - Tiago se levantou com esforço. Provavelmente tinha quebrado alguma coisa - Você é muito exagerada, a serpente era só uma ilusão, ela não ia fazer nada.

- E quem lhe disse que eu estou falando dela? Uma serpente marinha verde-limão com pintinhas vermelhas dificilmente assustaria alguém, Potter. Agora, estar trancada em um cubo cheio d'água vendo ela subir até quase te afogar... Isso não é apenas assustador, Potter. É perverso. - ela guardou a varinha, tirando do bolso o protótipo dele - Trate de guardar seus brinquedinhos, Potter, porque da próxima vez que tentar alguma coisa contra qualquer um, pode ter certeza que eu vou revidar.

Ela se virou, indo para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que observava a conversa com curiosidade.

- Ei! - Tiago chamou antes que ela entrasse, ao mesmo tempo em que recuperava sua varinha - Qual é o seu nome?

Ela olhou-o com um misto de surpresa e desconfiança.

- Evans. Meu nome é Lílian Evans.

* * *

**2ºano - Meu amigo lobisomem**

* * *

Remo observou o céu vespertino com um suspiro. Era dia das bruxas e, para tristeza dele, teria que perder o banquete. Dali a poucas horas, a lua estaria cheia no céu. E a consciência disso era suficiente para deprimi-lo.

Os outros marotos também pareciam estranhamente tristes. Remo contara que sua avó tinha adoecido e por isso teria que viajar. Assim, os quatro permaneciam sentados no salão comunal vazio, esperando Madame Pomfrey chegar para levar Remo.

O quadro se abriu para dar passagem a um ruidoso grupo de garotas. Tiago ergueu a cabeça a tempo de encontrar os olhos de Lílian Evans. Sirius, ao seu lado, olhou-o com curiosidade.

- Ela está te olhando desse jeito desde o café da manhã. O que você andou aprontando, Tiago?

Ele virou-se para o amigo.

- Me olhando de que jeito?

- Como se desconfiasse de alguma coisa. - Sirius deu de ombros - Só você pode explicar, ora bolas.

- Acho que ela não me perdoou pela peça do ano passado. Lembra? A operação abóbora rosa?

- Ela podia ter te metido numa enrascada se tivesse contado para a Minnie... - Pedro observou, em voz quase sussurrada.

- Eu preferia que ela tivesse contado. Desde aquela época essa maluca me persegue, disposta a defender todo mundo que cruza o meu caminho. Acredita que no outro dia ela me impediu de azarar o Snape?!

Os outros apenas concordaram com a cabeça como se aquilo fosse um grabnde absurdo, ao mesmo tempo que as meninas subiam para seu dormitório. O silêncio voltou a dominar o salão comunal, deixando Remo se perder em seus próprios pensamentos.

Meia hora depois, não aguentando mais aquela imobilidade, Sirius levantou-se, batendo com força na mesa diante do amigo.

- Remo... Quando vai nos contar a verdade?

O outro garoto empalideceu, mas não alterou a expressão.

- Que verdade?

Foi a vez de Tiago se levantar, suspirando. Era melhor deitar logo todas as cartas do jogo.

- Não adianta mais mentir, sabemos que é um lobisomem.

Remo fechou os olhos, tentando absorver o impacto da revelação. Eles sabiam. Não tinha mais o que fazer além de ir atrás de Dumbledore e pedir para voltar para casa. Mas antes que ele pudesse se levantar, um forte tapa eccou em suas costas e ele reabriu os olhos. Sirius começou a rir alto, enquanto Pedro, embora obviamente assustado, sorria.

- E aí, lobinho, porque nunca nos contou? Podíamos ter nos livrado do Ranhoso!

- Sirius! - Tiago cruzou os braços. Tudo bem que eles eram brincalhões, mas aquela não era a hora mais propícia para isso...

- Ah, Tiago, vai dizer que você também não teve essa esplêndida idéia?

- Você é um idiota... - o moreno de óculos respondeu, coçando a cabeça - Remo, nós entendemos que você quisesse esconder isso de todos, mas queríamos ajudar de alguma forma. Passamos os últimos meses pesquisando e descobrimos como fazer isso.

- Vocês estão dizendo que não vão deixar de ser meus amigos?

- Tá brincando?! - Sirius disse sorrindo - É lógico que não! Como disse D'Artangnan, um por todos e todos por um!

- Quem é D'Artangnan? - Pedro perguntou curioso.

- Não sei. Estava num livro da Evans. Quando eu tentei abraçar ela, o livro caiu e eu li essa frase antes de levar um tapa.

- VOCÊ ABRAÇOU A EVANS?!

- Foi. Porque, Tiago, tá com ciúmes? - Sirius riu maliciosamente.

- Ora, seu...

Remo levantou-se.

- Tiago, você disse... Você disse que passaram os últimos meses pesquisando... Há quanto tempo sabem disso?

- Desde o fim do ano passado. - foi Pedro quem respondeu.

- Mas essa não é a melhor parte, Aluado. - Sirius continuou rindo.

- Aluado?! De onde você tirou essa? - Remo perguntou, espantado.

- Ué... Você vive no mundo da lua... E agora nós já sabemos porque, não é verdade. Assim, você agora é o Aluado.

Os outros rapazes balançaram a cabeça.

- Sirius e suas idéias brilhantes... Ninguém merece... - Tiago resmungou - Mas, como ele mesmo disse, essa não é a melhor parte. Nós descobrimos como te ajudar.

Remo meneou a cabeça.

- Isso é impossível, garotos.

- Não é, não. - Sirius sorriu, abraçando o amigo pelos ombros - Lobisomens são perigosos apenas para seres humanos. E nós vamos virar animagos.

- Vocês O QUÊ?!

* * *

**3ºano - Sobre vassouras**

* * *

- Nós vamos vencer esse jogo. E depois vamos mudar as cores das abóboras para vermelho e dourado. Me entenderam? Quanto a você, Potter, hoje você tem que dar seu sangue para vencer. Eu me **recuso** a perder para a Sonserina!

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, rindo silenciosamente. William Bagnold, o capitão do time grifinório (e filho da Ministra da magia) parecia outra pessoa. Geralmente era calmo e estudioso, mas depois de ter levado dois balaços seguidos naquele jogo, a vitória se tornara questão de honra.

- Não se preocupe, Bagnold. Dessa vez, Mulciber é quem vai levar balaço... - Sirius riu maliciosamente - E, de preferência, na cabeça... Isso eu te prometo.

Tiago também sorriu. Mulciber era o apanhador dos sonserinos. Um idiota, como todas as cobras daquela casa... Não seria difícil derrotá-lo. Madame Hooch aproximou-se, perguntando se já podiam recomeçar o jogo. William assentiu e eles voltaram para suas vassouras.

Sirius logo estava rebatendo balaços na direção dos rivais. Não demorou muito para que, como ele prometera, um balaço acertasse o apanhador deles. Infelizmente, fora só de raspão, mas fora suficiente para a juíza dar pênalti para os sonserinos.

140 a 120. Os leões ainda estavam na frente, mas se Tiago não se apressasse, eles começariam a ter problemas... Foi quando ele viu, perto do lago, duas silhuetas. Provavelmente as únicas pessoas que não estavam no jogo.

Não precisava pensar muito para adivinhar que pelo menos uma das duas silhuetas pertencia a Lílian Evans, o vermelho era reconhecível mesmo àquela distância. Tiago suspirou, meneando a cabeça. Aquela ruivinha às vezes conseguia ser muito chata... Mas pelo menos era bonita. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia convidá-la para sair com ele para Hogsmeade no dia seguinte. Alguns beijos e ele certamente amansaria a fera.

Foi com esse pensamento que ele voou para o pomo, que vocejava justamente na direção do lago. O jogo acabou e, ao final das contas... Como era de se esperar, a Grifinória ganhara. E como não podia deixar de ganhar quando havia um Tiago Potter e um Sirius Black no time?

- E então, vamos comemorar? - Sirius perguntou meia hora depois, pouco antes de saírem do vestiário.

Tiago sorriu.

- Com toda a certeza. Hoje é dia de as abóboras dizerem "sonserinos fedem". Adoro o dia das bruxas...

Sirius assentiu e eles foram caminhando até perto do lago. Logo Tiago pode confirmar suas suspeitas. Lá estava Lílian Evans junto com Susan Timms.

- Sirius, vai indo na frente... Eu quero falar com uma pessoa.

O moreno não demorou a perceber do que o amigo falava e, com um sorriso maroto, afastou-se. Tiago começou a se aproximar da árvore sob a qual as duas garotas se abrigavam do sol.

- Lily! - ele viu as duas se entreolharem curiosas e a ruiva dar de ombros antes de se levantar, ao mesmo tempo em que ele parava diante dela - Lily, você vai para Hogmeade amanhã?

- Vou. - ela respondeu, parecendo confusa.

Ele deu seu sorriso mais insinuante.

- E já tem companhia?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, obviamente contrariada.

- Eu vou com as garotas. - ela respondeu secamente.

Tiago estranhou a resposta, geralmente as garotas só faltavam começar a pular quando ele se aproximava. Mas mesmo assim, foi em frente.

- Não prefere ir com uma companhia mais... interessante?

- E quem seria uma companhia mais interessante? Você? - ela perguntou com sarcasmo - Sem querer ofender, mas uma múmia seria melhor que a sua companhia. Pelo menos, ela não pode falar besteiras como você.

- Eu...

Lílian ajudou Susan a se levantar e começou a se afastar do garoto.

- A propósito, Potter, é Evans para você.

* * *

**4ºano - Baile à fantasia**

* * *

Ela atravessou as portas do salão principal sozinha, observando com atenção todos os presentes. Não que pudesse reconhecer alguém. Afinal, aquele era um baile à fantasia. Susan sorriu. Seria fácil encontrar suas amigas se fosse um baile normal, trouxa. Era só procurar os cabelos ruivos de Lílian. Mas em Hogwarts...

Os professores tinham feito uma espécie de "gincana" para aquele baile. Todos, do terceiro ano para cima, deveriam usar magia para se disfarçarem. Os que melhor se saíssem nessa missão, ganhariam pontos para suas casas. E, ao que parece, todos tinham se esmerado na produção.

Havia ainda outra característica. O baile, apesar de ser no dia das bruxas, estava comemorando os 980 anos da fundação de Hogwarts. Por isso era um baile à fantasia onde todos deveriam estar vestidos com roupas da época.

Susan sorriu ao perceber um Godric Griffyndor conversando com Rowena Ravenclaw. Os diretores de cada casa tinham escolhido alunos para representar os fundadores. Também não poderia saber quem eles eram, mas provavelmente deviam pertencer ao último ano...

Um pouco distante da italianinha, Lílian tentava afrouxar um pouco o corpete por baixo do vestido de cetim azul. Ela passou por um espelho e admirou sua figura. Os cabelos agora estavam completamente negros e caíam numa trança até seus joelhos. Os olhos tinham se tornado violeta. Mas o formato do rosto até que não mudara muito...

A única coisa que a incomodava era aquele vestido. Um longo vestido de época azul escuro, com a saia bem rodada e delicados detalhes em prata. Era muito bonito. O problema era o corpete por debaixo dele. Como as mulheres conseguiam usar aquilo no passado? Como é que elas respiravam?!

Alguém parou ao lado dela nesse instante e Lílian sentiu um calafrio. Era um rapaz alto, de olhos verdes e cabelos negros. Havia algo de familiar naquele calafrio, mas ela se esqueceu completamente disso quando ele sorriu.

- A senhorita aceita dançar?

Tiago sorriu quando ela fez apenas um leve movimento com a cabeça, assentindo. Mesmo irreconhecível, seu charme ainda era... _indiscutível_. A garota deixou que ele envolvesse sua cintura e ele fechou os olhos. O cheiro de lavanda... Já sentira aquele perfume antes.

Enquanto Tiago e Lílian dançavam, sem saberem realmente com quem estavam, Sirius caminhava pelos alunos, tentando adivinhar a fantasia de Camille Dearborn. Flitwick poderia ter escolhido ela para representar Rowena Ravenclaw... Ele fixou a atenção em Rowena tentando descobrir nela algum traço de Camille, e acabou tropeçando em alguém.

Era uma garota baixinha, com duas longas tranças loiras, e olhos cinza, como tempestades. Ela ajeitou o vestido pérola com cuidado e delicadeza.

- Desculpe, - ele murmurou - Eu estava distraído. - acrescentou sorrindo.

- Não faz mal, você se machucou? - ela perguntou enquanto terminava de ajeitar o corpete dourado.

- Não, você jamais me machucaria. - ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir - Você está linda... Não gostaria de dar uma volta?

- E se eu não for linda, jovem mancebo? - ela continuava com o sorriso pregado no rosto, fazendo força para não desatar a rir da cara de pau daquele menino.

- Ninguém se disfarçaria tão bem... - ele ofereceu o braço. - Vamos?

- Vamos sim. - ela meneou a cabeça, consentindo que ele a tomasse para o passeio.

No outro extremo do salão, Lílian balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se levemente tonta. Estavam dançando muito devagar, quase que apenas dando voltas em si mesmos. Ela abaixou a cabeça, encostando-a no peito dele. Tiago virou o rosto para ela.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e Tiago sentiu o coração disparar. Antes que ela pudesse se afastar, ele colou os lábios aos dela. A garota permaneceu estática por alguns segundos. Mas, para surpresa de ambos, acabou por corresponder.

Quase que imediatamente ele se afastou, olhando para os lados como se procurando uma certa ruiva. A garota em seus braços o observou inquisidora com seus olhos violetas. Tiago passou a mão pelo cabelo, afastando-se dela.

- Me desculpe... Eu... - ele suspirou - Eu estava pensando em outra garota.

Ela sorriu.

- Não se preocupe... Eu acho que posso entendê-lo. Bem, eu vou indo.

Ele assentiu e Lílian logo sumiu no meio da multidão, mergulhando em seus pensamentos. Provavelmente o rapaz estava apaixonado... E não era correspondido.

- Porque eu tenho que ter um Potter e não um daqueles na minha vida?

* * *

**5ºano - A feira das superstições**

* * *

Lílian deu um passo para trás a fim de apreciar o resultado do seu trabalho. A floresta virgem estava cheia de sons nativos. A ruiva sorriu. Só faltavam agora suas fantasias e trasfigurarem um ou dois dos ratinhos que brincavam numa gaiola no chão.

Fora uma grande idéia a da professora de Estudo dos trouxas. No dia das bruxas, os alunos quintanistas dela estavam fazendo uma espécie de "feira das superstições". Ela os tinha dividido em grupos e cada um ficara responsável por uma sala do terceiro andar, onde mostrariam o modo dos diversos povos trouxas de encarar a magia.

O grupo dela ficara responsável pelo folclore brasileiro. Lílian tinha adorado o tema, a mitologia daquele país era extremamente interessante: havia os bruxos indígenas, os grandes pajés; os sereianos tropicais com sua rainha Iara; os sacis pernetas com seus barretes vermelhos; o curupira, o boitatá; a mula sem cabeça...

A porta da sala magicamente transformada em floresta se abriu e três pessoas passaram por ela. A ruiva suspirou contrafeita. Aquela era sua única dor de cabeça... Tiago Potter estava em seu grupo.

- Você fez um belo trabalho, Lily. - ele sorriu, aproximando-se.

- Obrigada, Potter. E é Evans. - ela respondeu sem emoção - Su, você trouxe as poções?

A italianinha aproximou-se.

- Está tudo aqui. Inclusive o seu guelricho.

Tiago cruzou os braços enquanto Remo apenas sorria. Os quatro eram os únicos grifinórios que faziam estudo dos trouxas.

- Lily, me explica de novo, porque eu tenho que ser o saci? - o moreno perguntou.

Ela sorriu sarcástica.

- Porque você não precisa fazer nenhum esforço para ser uma peste, Potter.

Remo jogou um frasco para o amigo.

- Aí está sua poção, Saci.

Susan se encostou na parede.

- Lily, você pode repetir a história da Iara?

A ruiva assentiu.

- A Iara é a mãe d'água. No fim da tarde, ela deixa sua casa no fundo das águas e surge magnífica à flor das àguas: metade mulher, metade peixe, cabelos longos enfeitados de flores vermelhas. Por vezes, ela assume a forma humana e sai em busca de vítimas. Dizem que ela tem a voz sedutora, hipnótica e que sempre canta às margens dos rios, tentando atrair os pescadores e afogá-los...

A ruiva olhou pensativa o guelricho em sua mão, que permitiria a ela respirar debaixo d'água. Ela iria representar a Iara. Tiago aproximou-se da ruiva pé ante pé.

- Lily, você não quer me atrair para o seu lago, não?

Ela virou-se para ele, começando a ficar vermelha. Mas acabou por sorrir.

- Com certeza, Potter. Eu vou adorar poder afogar você com minhas próprias mãos.

Remo e Susan riram silenciosamente.

* * *

**6ºano - Dançando can-can**

* * *

- Tudo preparado para o grande show dessa noite? - Tiago perguntou.

Sirius sorriu marotamente, recostando-se ao assento da poltrona próxima à lareira.

- Com toda a certeza, Pontas. O seboso vai ter uma bela surpresa no jantar. Já imaginou, no meio do banquete do dia das bruxas ele levantar e...

- Eu mal posso esperar. - Tiago respondeu, esfregando as mãos - Essa noite será memorável.

- Todos os nossos dias da bruxa foram memoráveis, Pontas.

- Eu sei, Almofadinhas. Mas esse vai ser o melhor de todos.

Sirius assentiu e observou o prato que tinham diante de si, onde uma coisa pastosa começava a se solidificar.

- Qual é a aparência que isso tem que tomar mesmo?

- Chocolate. Tem que ficar parecido com uma barra de chocolate. Mas, escuta, Almofadinhas, eu vou subir para pegar a capa. Fica aí que eu já volto.

Sirius ficou sozinho no salão comunal, observando a "coisa" tomar a forma de uma grossa barra de chocolate da Dedos de Mel. A idéia, baseada nas comilanças de Rabicho, era na verdade muito simples. Contando com o fato de que TODO mundo normal gosta de chocolate, eles fariam a barra aparecer no prato do Ranhoso. E depois eles teriam um show digno dos cabarés franceses do século XIX.

Um miado ecoou na sala e antes que o rapaz pudesse reagir, uma gato branco pulou em seu colo, começando a arranhá-lo.

- DROGA! Sai daqui, sua bola de pêlo!

Sirius tentou se livrar do gato apenas levantando-se, mas o animal cravou suas garras nas roupas dele. Nesse momento, o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu, dando passagens a três garotas: Selene, Alice e Emelina. Enquanto isso, cansado de ser arranhado, Sirius agarrou o gato pelo rabo, jogando-o para longe.

Selene arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo na bola de pêlos branca o senhor Quesnay. O gato bateu na parede, fazendo um terrível som de ossos se quebrando e caiu no chão.

- BLACK! VOCÊ MATOU O SENHOR QUESNAY!

- ELE TENTOU ME MATAR PRIMEIRO!

Sem perceber, Sirius afastou-se da mesa, deixando desprotegida sua "barra de chocolate". Emelina, que comia uma barra de chocolate verdadeira, aproximou-se da mesa, colocando seu lanche no mesmo prato em que, até algumas horas atrás, havia uma poção amarronzada.

Alice seguiu a amiga, mas Emelina aproximou-se do cadáver do gato de Selene e ela ficou junto à mesa. Não se pode dizer o que se passou pela cabeça de Alice naquele momento, quando viu duas barras de chocolate dando sopa. O fato é que ela pegou uma das barras. E, por acaso, a barra que ela pegou não era a de Emelina.

Quando a passagem se abriu novamente, Lílian, Susan e Remo entraram, ao mesmo tempo em que Tiago descia acompanhado de Pedro. Alice, que acabara de comer metade da barra em tempo recorde logo começou a sentir os estranhos efeitos colaterais da poção de Sirius e Tiago.

E, de repente, não mais que de repente, toda a confusão por causa do gato parou, pois Alice agora dançava alegremente pela sala.

- Lala-lalalala-lala-lalalala-lala-lalalalala-lalalalalalalala-hei!

Sirius e Tiago empalideceram ao verem a amiga começar a erguer a saia. Mas antes que Alice pudesse fazer algo de que se arrependesse profundamente (embora não estivesse muito consciente do que estava fazendo naquele momento...), Lílian apontou a varinha para ela.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

Alice parou, caindo no chão dura como pedra. Susan e Emelina correram para ela, enquanto Lílian marchava decidida na direção de Tiago Potter.

**PAF!**

A mão da ruiva deixou sua marca perfeita no rosto de Tiago.

- Seu idiota! Só podia ser coisa sua mesmo.

- Lily, eu...

Antes que ele pudesse começar a se explicar, ela deu as costas a ele e fez o corpo de Alice flutuar para o dormitório feminino, batendo violentamente a porta atrás dela. Selene e Sirius se entreolharam e a garota pegou o corpo do pobre Senhor Quesnay.

- Ela tem razão dessa vez, rapazes...

* * *

**7ºano - Detenções**

* * *

O banquete estava muito chato. Sirius suspirou enquanto Pedro devorava a sobremesa. Pelo menos dali a pouco eles iam se juntar a Remo, afinal, era lua cheia. Tiago e Lílian estavam numa detenção e quando eles chegassem, poderiam realmente começar a aproveitar o dia das bruxas.

O tempo passou lento, como sempre acontece quando fazemos algo que não gostamos. Mas, para felicidade de Sirius, finalmente o banquete de Halloween acabou e eles foram liberados. Assim que todos se recolheram e o castelo ficou vazio, ele e Pedro se esgueiraram para o hall de entrada sob a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago.

Sirius pegou o espelho de duas faces para se comunicar com o amigo, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o portão se abriu e Lílian e Tiago entraram por ele. A ruiva parecia estranhamente apreensiva e, assim que Hagrid sumiu e o portão se fechou, Tiago a segurou pelo pulso.

- Lily...

Sob a capa, Sirius fechou os olhos. Não podia deixar eles começarem a brigar naquela hora, quando Remo esperava por eles.

- Até que enfim! - a voz de Sirius e de Pedro veio das sombras - Pensamos que nunca iam voltar dessa maldita detenção.

Tiago olhou com irritação para os amigos, que seguravam a capa de invisibilidade, enquanto Lílian suspirava aliviada.

- Como foi a festa? - a ruiva perguntou.

- Um tédio. - foi a resposta de Sirius - Só não fomos direto com o Remo porque ia dar muito na vista, sabe como é...

- Mas a comida estava boa. - observou Pedro.

- Você também só pensa em comida, Rabicho! - Tiago descontou a raiva no amigo sem perceber, abrindo o portão - Vamos logo.

Os quatro voltaram a orla da floresta. Pedro virou-se para a ruiva.

- Então você também é uma animaga ilegal? - ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Lílian deu de ombros.

- Não se pode viver de regras todo o tempo, não?

Os três garotos riram, embora estivessem surpresos. certamente, de todas as pessoas que eles imaginariam para infrigir uma regra da escola, a última da lista seria a monitora-chefe. Depois de se entreolharem por alguns instantes, um a um, os marotos se transformaram. Rapidamente o pequeno rato saiu correndo na frente, enquanto o cervo e o enorme cão olhavam a garota inquisidoramente. Com um suspiro resignado, ela deixou-se envolver pela aura prateada, desaparecendo para dar lugar a um pequeno pássaro vermelho-fogo. Os três seguiram Rabicho, que já fizera o Salgueiro lutador parar de se debater. Poucos instantes depois, tinham acabado de atravessar o túnel escuro que desembocava na Casa dos Gritos.

Lílian sempre reteria as lembranças daquela noite. Jamais esqueceria dos uivos de dor de Remo, nem de como o lobisomem se tornara mais "dócil" quando o cervo e o cão começaram a fazer festas a ele, ou quando o pequeno rato olhou pela janela guinchando alegremente, convidando-os à aventura. Também não se esqueceria quando pousara gentilmente no ombro da fera, enxergando naqueles olhos amarelados um brilho de consciência: a consciência de Remo.

Eles saíram da Casa dos Gritos e voltaram para a Floresta Proibida pela terceira vez naquele dia. E por trás dos olhos escuros do pequeno pássaro, Lílian aprendia sobre os bichos que habitavam entre aquelas árvores enquanto divertia-se com as brincadeiras dos marotos.

Quando finalmente amanheceu, os quatro deixaram Remo já destransformado perto do Salgueiro e voltaram ao castelo com Pedro no bolso de Sirius sob a capa de Tiago. Por sorte todos haviam ido dormir muito tarde na noite anterior e eles poderiam descansar. Na sala comunal vazia, Tiago tirou a capa, guardando-a.

- Foi divertido, não? - Sirius perguntou para Lílian com um sorriso - Que pássaro é aquele em que você se transformou?

- Eu ainda não sei. Ele não é nativo daqui. Mas já comecei minhas pesquisas.

Sirius sorriu, enquanto notava o olhar de Tiago, que dizia claramente: "SUMAM". Assim, ele agarrou o braço de Pedro e virou-se para a escada.

- Bem... Boa noite. Nós vemos mais tarde.

O moreno ainda percebeu que a amiga estava extremamente embaraçada e se perguntou o quê afinal tinha acontecido naquela detenção. Assim que chegou ao dormitório, soltou o braço de Pedro e colou o olho à fechadura.

- Almofadinhas, o que está acontecendo afinal?

Sirius sorriu.

- Eu acho que está para acontecer o fato mais espetacular da história de Hogwarts. Opa!

- O que aconteceu? - Rabicho perguntou, aproximando-se.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí? - veio a voz sonolenta de Frank Longbottom de algum ponto do quarto.

- Eles estão conversando, e... Eu não acredito! O Pontas beijou a Lily!

- Deixa eu ver!

Frank se sentou na cama, esfregando os olhos. Ele ouvira bem?

Pedro tentou tomar o lugar de Sirius, mas como o moreno era bem mais forte, não teve muita escolha a não ser deitar no chão e tentar enxergar alguma coisa pela fresta da porta. Sirius viu os dois amigos se afastarem e Tiago dizer alguma coisa. E finalmente, a expressão de Lílian mudou para um sorriso doce. E, dessa vez, foi ela que se aproximou de Tiago.

Tanto ele quanto Pedro se afastaram da porta e se abraçaram, começando a executar uma engraçada dança da vitória. Frank sorriu.

- Parece que vocês conseguiram mais uma vez. Deixaram sua marca no nosso último Halloween aqui em Hogwarts...

* * *

Bem, eu quero agradecer a **Keishi Toshimasa **que me ajudou com uma cena dessa fic (foi ela que escreveu a parte da Susan com o Sirius no baile do quarto ano e foi dela a idéia do aniversário de Hogwarts) e também a Babbi e Isabelle, as **Irmãs Potter**, responsáveis pelo Hades Club. Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic. Ela é um presente, uma espécie de aperitivo para Doze Anos. Só não me perguntem quando vem Doze Anos, porque nem eu sei. Eu tenho tanto trabalho para fazer (aliás, eu deveria estar pesquisando sobre Xintoísmo para o seminário de Teologia e não escrevendo fic... Mas o que posso fazer se sou uma viciada?)...

Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse presente de Dia das Bruxas. Não deixem de comentar, ok?

Beijos,

Silverghost.


End file.
